


Why Am I On Fire?

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HG/SS] Severus Snape is on fire, and it's all HER fault!</p><p>Entry for the Quidditch League's poetry contest for April 2015. <br/>The prompts were "relationships" and "fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Am I On Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: relationships and fire
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is mine (well the poem is mine, but the characters aren't mine, and HP isn't mine, and alas Severus is not mine *le sigh*)

**Why Am I On Fire?**

* * *

For some reason unknown to me,

I am standing here on fire.

My robes are smouldering quite nicely now

And quite soon may be a pyre.

* * *

Somewhere between the then and now,

My sanity has run away.

I find myself just standing here,

Much to my dismay.

* * *

It started so very long ago,

When you set my robes on fire,

Then later absconded with my ingredients

For Polyjuice Potion to acquire.

* * *

I cannot say what angered me more,

Your know-it-all-ness or your cheek,

But I can surely tell you that taking points from Gryffindor

Gave me the best sleep I had that week.

* * *

Perhaps you thought that hanging with

Those imbeciles you call friends,

Would make your problems go away,

So you would not suffer to make amends.

* * *

But I can tell you truthfully,

My memory has not left me yet.

And I can remember every time,

You helped Neville despite my threat.

* * *

You tolerated that red-headed menace

Who used you for your brain,

Yet, despite your greater aptitude,

You're driving me insane.

* * *

You organise my cabinets,

And stack my papers just like so.

You steal the quilt right off my bed,

And make my toes cold after a row.

* * *

You make these startling breakfast meals,

And made me eat your eggs so quick,

Because Merlin help me if they get cold,

And I throw them like a brick.

* * *

You hair is almost sentient.

I swear it beat me at chess.

I think it stole my cravat last night,

And I'm still waiting for it to confess.

* * *

You make the coffee so extra strong

that my hair stands up on end.

I tried to run a brush through it once,

And the hairs wouldn't even bend.

* * *

I swear you're trying to kill me,

With that elbow to my face.

Were you really dreaming of Voldemort,

Or did you just want more space?

* * *

You're still friends with that damnable Potter,

And I must suffer him for tea.

But gods forbid Lucius wants to stop by some time

And I get a kick right to my knee.

* * *

I find myself just standing here

Staring into your damnable brown eyes,

Whose looks are so akin to tigerseye

That they take me by surprise.

* * *

I find my fingers combing through

That mass that you call hair,

And as much as I tried to look away,

I find I can only stare.

* * *

You've captured me, you evil thing,

And wrapped your tendrils around my heart.

You've convinced me that if you weren't there,

My world would fall apart.

* * *

So maybe that is why

I am standing here on fire.

I cannot imagine my world without you,

And the thought alone is much too dire.

* * *

But please, my love,

If you could be so kind…

Could you please put this bloody fire out

Before only ashes of me are left behind?


End file.
